Chosen One
Summary The bloodline of the Wasteland's most influential tribesman extends all the way back to the The Vault Dweller and his spouse, Pat. As the child of the village's elder, the Chosen One is a member of the third generation of former Vault 13 dwellers living outside the Vault. The Chosen One was trained from birth to become the tribe's champion and, in the future, their Elder. Part of these trials were drug sessions with Hakunin. The final stage of the Chosen One's development was the Temple of Trials, a trial the Chosen One's mother also completed long ago. Their training complete, the Chosen One was sent out by the people of Arroyo to find a Garden of Eden Creation Kit which could make the failing village thrive once more. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. 9-B with Power Armor. Weapons range from 9-C to 9-A Name: The Chosen One Origin: Fallout Gender: Canonically male, but his gender is player chosen Age: Can be selected by the player, though canonically around 20 years old. Classification: Human, The Chosen One, The grandchild of The Vault Dweller Powers and Abilities: Peak Human stats, Social Influencing, Extreme Luck, Lockpicking, Science, Stealth, Medicine, Explosives and Survival expert, Ingenious intelligence, Hacking, Expert hand-to-hand fighter, Empathy, Regeneration (Low), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Night-Vision and Weapon Mastery (proficient with melee weapons as well as firearms) Attack Potency: Street level physically. Wall level with Power Armor (can rip off limbs). Weapons range from Street level to Small Building level (Arsenal ranges from small handguns to large caliber guns, to energy weapons capable of vaporizing people, to rocket launchers) Speed: At least Peak Human Lifting Strength: Peak Human physically. Likely at least Class 1 with the Power Armor (Capable of fighting creatures such as Deathclaws and Super Mutants) Striking Strength: Street Class physically. Wall Class with any Power Armor (can rip off limbs and even punch out organs). Weapons range from Street Class to Small Building Class Durability: Street level physically. Varies from Wall level to Small Building level with armor (Power Armor is capable of stopping assault rifle bullets and withstanding rockets) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Average Melee Range physically, dozens of yards with firearms Standard Equipment: Pip-boy 2000, bobby pins and a screwdriver (for lockpicking), his Vault 13 jumpsuit, a .44 magnum, as well as a wide variety of additional weapons including various pistols, rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, submachine guns, miniguns, laser weapons, gauss rifles, flamethrowers, grenades of all sorts, knives, razors, swords, axes, spears, hammers gauntlets, brass knuckles, etc. Additionally has a wide variety of armor including stealth suits and power armor, and various consumables such as stimpaks and natural items/drinks/chems that enhance his stats and other miscellaneous items. Intelligence: Varies from Below Average to Genius level depending on the player's intelligence stat. Weaknesses: The Chosen One has standard human weaknesses. The Power Armor has to be repaired constantly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fallout Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9